gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNMS/A-0Z Shift Gundam
|unit type=Prototype Transformable Zero G Mobile Suit |known pilots=Reginald Colins |power plant=*GN Drive Tau x2 (Twin Drive) |armaments=*GN Magnum *Beam Saber x2 *GN Missile x6 *Beam Vulcans (Located in head) *Driver Shield *GN Funnel Fangs x3 *GN Sniper Rifle *Beam Lance |system features=*Trans Am System *Psychoframe cockpit *Quantum Brainwave Interface *GN Field *Weapons Conversion System *I-Field Generator |unique aspects= |armour=*GN E-Carbon/Regenium Composite |accommodation=Single Pilot Cockpit Bioscanner |affiliation=*The Ascent (Formerly) *Earth Sphere Federation (currently) |universe=Anno Domini |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover|operators=The Ascent Shadow Squad}} History The Shift Gundam's orgins began with The Ascent who were attempting to use the new technology provided by the members of Team Villain ''to construct newer and more advanced mobile suits for use in the war. The final design was suggested by Char Aznable, who used the original design for the Zeta Gundam as the basis of the newer machine. The mobile suit was reluctantly given to Reginald Colins after he delivered stolen data from the GNSS-TD-4/A True Guardian Aero Type. The Shift Gundam was later stolen by the Earth Sphere Federation and re-designated as one of their shadow mobile suits. Design Like the Zeta, the Shift Gundam was a transformable mobile suit designed to quickly overwhelm it's opponents with superior maneuverability and speed. The Zeta Gundam's signature wave rider mode was carried over and upgraded to perfect the design, fully restoring the outdated design to modern Ascent standards. The Shift Gundam also received new additions to its design to maximize it's potential. One of the first additions was the new psychoframe cockpit. As The Ascent was unable to gather combat data about the full psycoframe of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, engineers opted instead to use the psychoframe design from the Sinanju. The psycoframe was modified to be compatible with quantum brainwaves for use with an Innovator/Ascended pilot. Unfortunately it's pilot, Reginald, was an old-type human and consequently the psychoframe saw limited use. The Shift Gundam was equipped with a twin drive utilizing two GN Drive Taus. This gave the mobile suit impressive particle outputs and greatly improved it's performance. To compensate for the limited operation time of the GN Drive Tau, the Shift Gundam was equipped to absorb solar energy through the frame and convert it into electricity for use of the drives. The GN Drive Taus were located in the shoulders of the Shift Gundam to prevent direct targeting by enemies. Because of both drives location, ascent engineers designed the shoulders to be able to directly vent GN Particles in high output bursts to allow split shifts in position, allowing the Shift Gundam to swiftly outflank any opponent in battle. The Shift Gundam was the first mobile suit constructed by The Ascent to be equipped with a fully operable Trans Am System. The design for Trans Am was reverse engineered using the data stolen from the True Guardian Aero Type. This finally enabled the Ascent to produce mobile suits capable of safely utilizing the powerful system, bringing The Ascent to equal strength with the Earth Sphere Federation in terms of Mobile Suit development. Equipment *'GN Magnum:' The GN Magnum was a modified beam rifle designed to have the same power yield as the Beam Magnum of the Unicorn Gundam. The magnum was usually stored on the back and in Wave Rider Mode was used as one of the Shift Gundam's primary weapons. The GN Magnum had the same time lag between shots as the Beam Magnum utilized by the unicorn. *'Beam Sabers: The Shift Gundam was equipped with two beam sabers for use in close range combat. Both sabers were stored in the skirts of the mobile suit. The sabers were inoperable in Wave Rider Mode. *'''GN Micro Missiles: Shift Gundam had 24 GN Micro Missiles to use in combat. The missiles could be fired all at once or in salvos of 4. The missiles could be used in either mode. *'Beam Vulcans: '''In mobile suit mode the beam vulcans were used primarily to intercept incoming missiles or to keep the enemy on the defensive. In Wave Rider Mode the vulcans received an increased output and was used as one of the Shift Gundam's primary weapons next to the GN Magnum, used primarily to pummel mobile suits with sustained beam fire. *'Driver Shield: The Shift Gundam was equipped with a large shield mounted onto the left arm of the mobile suit. The shield was constructed out of pure regenium, making it extremely durable and lightweight. In addition the driver shield could generate a GN Shield to grant an even stronger defense. *'''GN Funnel Fangs: The Funnel Fangs were primarily a combination of shield bit, funnels, and fangs. The funnels could be used to generate a protective funnel field around the Shift Gundam, though only for 30 seconds to converse energy. For assault purposes the Funnel Fangs could fire high intensity particle beams easily capable of melting through the thickest armor or could be used in the more traditional function of the fangs and simply shred the target with high speed piercing. *'GN Sniper Rifle:' The GN Sniper Rifle was a long range beam rifle. It's primary purpose was to give the Shift Gundam a means of ambushing unsuspecting opponents and take them out one by one. In Wave Rider Mode the rifle was used to target mobile suits outside of the range of the GN Magnum and the Beam Vulcans. *'GN Lance:' Stolen from the beam trident used by the ASO Gundam, the Shift Gundam was equipped with a GN Lance for use as an additional melee weapon. The back end of the lance was equipped with special GN Verniers designed to give the weapon a more powerful attack. Features